


Synodic Stratosphere

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt sings and Hermann is very appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synodic Stratosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).



> Ack! I had this done by midnight and then I fell asleep right before I could post it on cypress's b-day. Oops.

* * *

Hermann breathes in cool mountain air, the unending sky glittering with millions of stars. 

"Darling?" He asks Newt as he looks up to his husband. 

"Mmm." 

"Thank you for bringing me here." 

"You're welcome, liebe." Newt hums as he turns into the curve of Hermann's body. Hermann's attention drifts away from the awe-inspiring stars for a moment, his gaze lighting upon the soft skin of Newt's neck. He presses gentle kisses to the skin, smiling when Newt giggles. 

"How does it go again, our song?" he murmurs into his husband's neck. 

"You just wanna hear me caterwaul, dude." Even though the tone is teasing, Newton's voice is soft and reverent. 

"Mm, your opinion on that at differs with mine, schatz." he offers as Newt starts humming out the tune. 

" _Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me_  
 _All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time_  
 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_  
 _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_ ," 

Newt sings acapella, stopping after Hermann sighs in appreciation. "That good?" 

"You do have a way with song." 

"Tell that to tabloids who wanted to label me the next Giezler opera singer." comes the faintly sardonic reply. 

"Granted, the tabloids are generally full of trash, schatz, but they did recoginze talent. Yours is... softer, sweeter." Hermann remarks as he presses more kisses to Newt's face and neck. "You'd be a fantastic ballad singer." 

"Heh. Thanks. You'll supply the beats, I guess?" 

"Naturally." 

"No shame at all, huh?"

"None, liebe, save that perhaps you would look better dressed in nothing but the stars." 

"Sweet-talking Dr. Gottlieb. Who knew?" 

They rest together under the stars after, intertwined like vines as they dream of a brighter tommorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please~


End file.
